Talk:Primitivism
Hmmm. All I can say, is why copy an article like this when you can write your own? --Travlr23 01:13, 22 July 2006 (UTC) Philosophical Meanderings of the Editor * First of all, if it is true that primitivists might reject the use of tools, or industry, does this include the use of language? Language, after all, is a primary tool. To use language, in order to describe primitivism may be demeaning to it. However, even grunts and/or facial expression, or cave paintings is, in a sense language. It may be that the purpose of people is to create. They create language and tools and technology as an extension of the biological and spiritual function of Creativity. To create extensions of themself. To even have a child and raise it is 'technology', it is 'industry', it is 'production'. This Ted Kazynski person certainly 'expressed' himself in a way, which was both violent and used technology. One of the sole problems faced by modern anarchy is that by resisting, either through social action or violence, you are in fact fueling the problems of society. People do not learn through violence, or in the sense of primitivism, deprivation of expression or tools or industry, which is another form of violence. I certainly agree that there are some things we could take away or borrow from primitivism, certainly aspects of tribalism, where groups of people care for each other, instead of careless, untogether people in a capitalist society, sure. But there are the artifacts of this industrial society to contend with. Even if we return to primitivism, we still have the architecture and remains, the archaeology of the past hundred or so years to contend with. Man seeks to understand the mysteries of the world. Even the ancient man had myths and stories, the idea of technology, and progress, or that there was something more. Are you suggesting that we have flown too close to the Sun? True, but tools are just things. They can be used for good, or evil, (though, those are even relative terms) depending on the person who uses them. Let me rephrase that. They can be used as extensions of the human spirit or the human ego. Even the idea, or meme of primitivism, is in itself a kind of 'technology'. It involves the use of language in order to describe it, those within the primitivist collective, who have 'returned to nature' must still barter, communicate, eat, etc. Thus they still need some kind of technology. Maybe I am just building an ontological prison around something I feel is retroactive, I dunno. But we live in a world of technology. Would all the primitivists move to the barren wastelands of Iceland to practice their technological dis-advancement? Do they want to see the dismantling of dissonant technologies as much as I do? Would the primitivists want to create their own resonant technologies, ones that were more in tune with the natural 'frequencies' of the world? Is this what the primitivists are seeking in their desire to return to the 'old ways'? --Travlr23 11:30, 22 July 2006 (UTC)